


October

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [4]
Category: Cliffhanger (1993)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationship, fluff?, someone's a grumpy gus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Hal is not a fan of your favorite holiday.





	October

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for my Spoopy Bingo thingy

"Darlin' why is there white fluff all over the damn porch?" 

"Oh, it's for the spiders."

"Pretty positive the little fuckers can make their own stupid webs."

"Not actual spiders, Hal." You chuckled as you sat testing strings of twinkling black lights, "Paper Mache ones."

"What the hell do we need them for?" Your boyfriend point to the lights in your hands.

"Because it's October, love."

"And?"

"Halloween is in October, Hal."

“Last I checked that shit was for kids and I don’t know if you noticed but we don’t get trick or treaters out here, (y/n).”

“More candy for us then.” You chirped bound and determined not to let him bring your cheerful mood down.

“You bought candy.”

“And costumes.”

“Sweet Jesus, I ain’t wearing a damn costume.”

“You will if you want to see  _ my _ costume,” you said with a cheeky wink. 

Hal looked at you thoughtfully, “Is it sexy?”

"Yes."

"How sexy?"

"Very." You hummed as you continued your task.

"Can I get a sneak preview?"

"You can see it on Halloween, love."

Hal pouted, "Christ woman, you're gonna make me wait a whole damn month to see a bit of fabric?"

"Yes, if you want to see the bits that fabric barely covers." 

He muttered a few curses under his breath as he left the room grumpier than when he entered it. You grinned mischievously, one day he'll appreciate your favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider leaving a kudos.  
If you love it then maybe leave a comment.  
If you hate it, apologies for disappointing you this time around.


End file.
